1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a multiplying digital to analog converter (MDAC) with error compensation.
2. Related Art
Switched capacitor circuits are typically used for discrete time signal processing. A switched capacitor circuit operates by moving charges into and out of capacitors when switches are opened and closed. The switches may be controlled by non-overlapping clock signals. One application of a switched capacitor circuit is for a multiplying digital to analog converter (MDAC) which takes an input, adds a reference value to the input, and multiples this by a factor based on the capacitor ratios. However, switched capacitor circuits are sensitive to parasitic capacitances. These unwanted capacitances generally result in voltage inaccuracies at the output. These parasitic capacitances generally introduce errors relative to the input voltage (gain error) and the reference voltages (reference shifting error). Therefore, a need exists for an MDAC which compensates for parasitic capacitors relative to both the input voltage and the reference voltages.